Not Always A Fighter
by xxx-bundythebear-xxx
Summary: Ziva's late and sweaty- WHAT has she been being so early? Certainly not the usual suspects in Tony's head... Tiva mixed with romance and a hint of humour.
1. Murder or Sex?

**Hey there! I'm baaack! New story. Will have major Tiva later, this just sets the scene. Set near end of Season 7, where they are becoming friends again, but it's a bit up in the air.**

**Please enjoy! Any feedback, positive ot negative is appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter One: Murder or Sex?

Tony strode into the bullpen at 0800. Right on time. He smiled with satisfaction, though frowned as he surveyed the desks. McGee sat, editing his latest case report before the final submission, mumbling to himself. Gibbs sipped coffee skilfully while multitasking a phone call and writing an address. Ziva... where WAS Ziva?

"Gear up! Got a dead one." Gibbs swung his glance around the room. "DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?" Tony paused midway through "gearing up".

"Where's David?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." Simultaneously they turned to McGee, who shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Maybe she's with someone. You know, like WITH-"

"SORRY I'm late." Ziva herself interrupted Tony's next dirty thought. "And get your mind off the road DiNozzo. I was exercising, but not like that."

"Gear UP!" enforced Gibbs, as Tony opened his mouth to shoot back an insult, probably relating to her idioms again. Gibbs strode toward the elevator with McGee in tow. Ziva and Tony followed closely behind.

"So where were you? Murdering someone brutally? Kick boxing? Sleeping with someone? NOT sleeping with someone? C'mon, you came to work covered in sweat! Work with me here!" Tony whispered before leaping into the elevator milliseconds before the door closed.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "No, no, no, and definitely not!" She sighed internally. She would love nothing more to spill to Tony just to make him happy. She couldn't hide anything from him anymore. It was those eyes... They made you compelled to tell the truth. But she couldn't, he wouldn't understand. He would laugh it off, thinking she was lying to him. It WAS pretty un-ninja-ex-assassin like. Maybe if he had listened in the past, Tony could guess. But Tony hears, not listens. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. Absolutely gorgeous. Her heart fluttered slightly and her chest tightened. How could he think she was sleeping with someone when the only person she wanted was right in front of her? She had admitted it to herself last night. Yes, Ziva David was truly, deeply in love with the notorious Anthony DiNozzo, her partner and – she stopped herself. ONLY her partner. And she was very lucky to have just that, after everything she did to him. Abby's words rung through her head yet again, just as they had for the past few months: _Either way, the ball is in your court! It is Tony one and Ziva zilch! This is your move, and it had better be a good one! _She still hadn't figured out how to move. Maybe she did need Abby's help. She resigned herself to asking Abby what to do when they got back.

A few minutes past as they silently went down to the car and drove off. Ziva was surprised Tony had stayed quiet for so long. She had expected more pestering.

But Tony was off in his own thoughts. WAS she sleeping with another man? That just ruined his chances. It's not like he could interfere again, is it? Last time didn't end so well. He had been joking about the murdering part, but the martial arts part was possible and a much better option for him. But she looked in his eyes. She wasn't lying. No way. He refused to again consider that Ziva was seeing someone. What else could it be? He stared at her as she gracefully climbed out of the car and headed towards the crime scene. Why couldn't she see he was the only man for her? It was so unfair.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled, the whole team staring at him.

"What?" He was confused; it hadn't been that long since they had arrived, had it?

"You have been sitting there staring into space for the past 10 minutes! Get OUT of the car, and come here and help me collect the shell casings!"

Blushing, he did as she asked. Little embarrassing, day dreaming about things he couldn't control any longer, and knowing things would never change between them. At least he had something to distract him from his melancholy, unrequited state of mind: why Ziva had been late that very morning. And covered in a thin layer of sweat, no less. He loved everything about her, even the smell of her sweat. Wiping those thoughts from his mind, he threw on the joking, funny facade.

"Please tell me it was Hadar you murdered this morning..." He named a rogue Mossad agent who had been rumoured to have fled the country as he walked toward her, drinking in her beautiful wavy hair and furious but amused smile as she turned around.

"Shell casings." She informed him. "Now."

* * *

**Who can pick lines from the episodes? (Apart from Abby's obvious one, that is.)**

**Once again, thanks for taking the time to read this slice of romance. :)**


	2. Taking The Bull By The Tail

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, favourited and alerted. You absolutely made my day. So instead of working on my appropiation creative writing piece of Cinderella for Extension English, I came up with the next chapter. I may not update for a few days, depending on how much I procastinate over my assignment. I'm tryin for none, but I doubt that will happen.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I really don't think a disclaimer is needed; if I owned NCIS Tiva would happen. Maybe if I'm good I'll get it for Christmas? But until then, this is only written for fun and not profit.**

* * *

"Abby!" The elevator dinged shut as the voice bounced through the corridor into her lab.

"Ziva!" she squealed. "Oh, you know how to make a girl happy! So much blood and – OHHH, what is THAT?" She pointed at the container Ziva held in her outstretched hand.

"We do not know, it was found smeared all over the vitim's body. Some sort of slime..."

"OK. Fess up. What's wrong?" Abby detected the slightest hint of chagrin and sadness in her friend's tones. "You aren't excited about slime. Something has to be wrong. So what is it?"

"Remember what you told me all those months ago about the ball being in my court and having to do something about my relationship with Tony?"

"Yeah, but you guys are fine now. I wouldn't worry, unless..." Her voice trailed off, then turned sly."You want more?" It was between a question and a statement.

Ziva blushed, turned around, and set the jar of slime down next to the mass spectrometer for analysis, so she wouldn't have to look at Abby while she spoke; "I think, uh, maybe, I, um... I lo-um..."

Abby waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts and form a sentence.

"Ilovehim." She said this as fast as possible, as if speaking faster might relieve the burning sensation from her cheeks.

Abby grinned. "I knew it! Oh, finally. I've been trying to get you to realise this for years!" Her bubbly attitude returned when she understood that this was the problem. This one she could help fix.

"But, Abby. He doesn't love me, and never will." Abby internally rolled her eyes. She should have known. Ziva finally had admitted to herself that she loved Tony, and only minutes later, she suspected (and she would bet her next week's worth of Caf-Pow! on it), she had convinced herself of something else to interfere with Abby's vision of the perfect couple.

"Oh, Ziva. Look, I'm sure he will come to his senses and realise you are perfect for him. But until he does it on his own, I intend to make him aware of it myself. And you're going to help me." She pronounced.

"Uh, there's something else too..."Ziva hesitated, still not sure what to do about this next predicament. "He wanted to know where I was this morning. It wasn't my fault Gibbs called me to a crime scene just as it finished. I didn't have time to shower. But of course, Tony took it the wrong way and narrowed it down to three things. Apparently, I was either murdering someone, in a martial arts class, or having sex!"

Abby sighed loudly. Of course Tony would come up with those three options. Unfortunately for his imagination, it was none of those things.

"Look, we need to come up with a plan. Get Tony to come to his senses, and at the same time distract him from finding out what you were doing." She stuck a hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. She was only partially agreeing. She fully intended to get Tony to realise his true feelings for his gorgeous co worker, but once he did she would privately inform him (only after pinky swearing him to secrecy, of course) of Ziva's morning activities. _What a perfect first date that could make_, she thought dreamily. They shook on it.

"So. Plans. Tony's very visual, so maybe you should come to work tomorrow without a shower again, and wear, maybe a low cut top, a pencil skirt or something. I'm sure he'd love to rip that off you Zee." She grinned wickedly.

"Funny. Seriously though..." She trailed off deep into thought.

"Good afternoon, my beautiful ladies!" Boomed a deep voice. The speaker walked into the lab bearing more evidence, and more specifically: "More slime!" Abby leapt up excitedly.

"Hey Zee." Tony smiled gently at his co worker.

"Huh? What? Oh, hi." Ziva looked embarrassed, caught in her mind frame of Government Issue hand cuffs and paperclips. But no, this new, caring Tony deserved more than that. Not the scams. The real deal.

"Um, Gibbs wants us up in MTAC." He spoke slowly, wondering what she had been thinking about.

"I'll be there in a minute. Abby just needs me to start processing this." She gestured to the slime.

"I d-" Abby cut herself off with the look on Ziva's face. She had thought of something. "Yeah, I do. I'm only one person DiNozzo! Tell Gibbs to complain to me if he wants to."

"O-K..." Tony knew something was up. "You girlies finish you're talk about how to get the best orgasm without him and what the best seduction tactic is, and us men will be waiting for you in MTAC, Miss Da-veeeed." Over pronouncing her last name. Ziva would never admit it, not even to Abby, but that was SUCH a turn on. God!

The elevator dinged once more, signalling Tony's departure. "So, what is it?" Abby excitedly asked.

"OK. So..."

Abby smile grew wider and wider as Ziva explained her idea. "I love it! Now all we have to do is figure out _how_ and put it into motion! Oh, I'm just so happy. I've been waiting for this day for a long time coming! I may even w-" She stopped herself, having almost forgotten that Ziva didn't know about McGee's betting system.

Ziva was so delirious with happiness she didn't even notice Abby's slipup. She couldn't believe that Abby thought he loved her back. This experiment had different aims for her than Abby. Abby wanted him to realise his deep dark feelings. Ziva however, just wanted to know if it were possible in any Universe that her dreams may come true. If he didn't respond to this, at least she would know.

The hardest part of being in love with Anthony DiNozzo is that you never know where you stand until you take the bull by its tail.

Or was that horns?


	3. You're Perfectly Mad

**Hey! My assignment is finished! Yay! So I can spend more time on the next few chapters. I am thinking all up about seven chapters.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I am so excited to write the next chapter. This one is mainly a filler, showing how similar and oblivious they are, and to set up the next chapter properly.**

**I just wanted to clear up something: purplemonkeyz48- no one know what she was doing except me, Abby, and Ziva. Not even Tony knows. :) and xoxocaroline- I would normally agree, but I'm doing Ex English 2 next year, so I have to keep my position in Ex 1. :P  
**

* * *

"Abs?" Tony tentatively poked his head around the corner into her lab. "Do you have a minute?"

"Hey! Sure Tony." Abby stopped analysing the slime, delicately placed her tools on the bench and gracefully leapt onto the table, looking at him quizzically.

He looked down towards his hands, took a deep breath, and then raised his hazel eyes to meet her own.

"When do you know when you have met the right person?"

It was all Abby could do to keep from laughing out loud. _Those two! _It had been only hours ago that Ziva had been down, asking practically the same question. "Why, do you think you have found someone?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't love me! And I don't know what to do!" He wailed dramatically.

Abby shook her head. No wonder they were in love with each other; they were so similar! "Ziva?" She asked bluntly.

Tony's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Abby struggled for an answer without giving away Ziva's confidence. "It's pretty obvious Tony..."

"Oh god! Do you think that's why she avoided me earlier and came down here?" _Yeah, she came down asking the same thing actually._

Abby jumped off the desk, and turned around to face Tony directly. "No, she didn't mention your love for her, but... You need to tell her Tony!"

"What? No!" His tone rose and became alarmed.

"Tony. You HAVE to. I get the feeling she needs to hear it."

"Hey, you might be on to something. You know, this reminds me of a chick flick I watched with Ziva. See, this boy really screws everything up, but there was a potential for a perfect relationship. But he ends up telling her he has chosen her and redeems himself. They end up together of course. Ziva's favourite line was, "You're perfectly mad, but you are perfect for me."

"Are you telling me about the movie, or Ziva?" she said shrewdly.

"Huh? Um... Hey, do you know where Ziva was this morning? Because she was sweaty. What if she's with another guy? There goes my last chance!"

"Trust me, she's not. We talked when she brought the evidence down. OK. Here's the deal. What she was doing would make a perfect first date. I've been dreaming about this day for years! When you come back down here, and tell me honestly that you have asked her out on a date, I shall tell you. I'll make all the arrangements, I have connections." She could see Tony practically bursting up to the bull pen to tell her in order to find out. Nothing spurred Tony on like finding out a secret, especially relating to Ziva.

"Fine." He huffed. "HOW should I tell her? HELP!"

Abby smirked. Maybe there was no need for Ziva's grand plan after all. "I thi-"

"Maybe flowers?"

"Tony, all she needs i-"

"Or chocolates?"

"Really, chocolates for Ziva? All sh-"

"Or those three famous words._ I love you_. But maybe that's too much, especially if she doesn't feel the same."

"TONY! Just kiss her already!" Abby managed to get out.

"Kiss? but-"

"Yeah. You do know what that is, right?"

"Wee-eell, of course! I _am_ a DiNozzo!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, it's Ziva! She can kill with a plastic fork!"

"Just do it DiNozzo! Think of the main character in- what was that movie?"

"Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging."

"Yeah. Just like that."

"OK." He took a deep breath with closed eyes, opened them, and began to stride towards the elevator.

"Hey Abs?" He walked back in.

"Yeah?"

"What WAS she doing?"

Abby shook her head as he walked to his destiny. They deserved one another. Deja vu.

* * *

**Don't worry, you will find out what Ziva's grannd plan was, but I don't think it will play out. I'm not that cruel that I wouldn't tell you! **

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I should have the next chapter up very soon, like within a day or two.**


	4. Things I Have To Say

**Thank you to all those who reviewed! I had a bad day at school (let's just say I don't do as well at Extension Maths as Extension English. :P), and these reviews cheered me right up and got me into a writing mood. So hereyou have it...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony breathed deeply and slowly in the elevator, rising back up from visiting Abby. Sighing, he flicked the emergency switch. _Boom._ The lights switched off and the elevator shuddered to a halt. With his head in his hands, he slid down the side of the tiny metal box. _I can't do this. I can't risk losing her again. Plus, Gibbs and McGee are up there. What if she never speaks to me again? Or worse, kills me with a plastic fork? _Every single excuse not to charge up there and kiss her came to his mind. He sat there, confused as to what to do next. But she was so close to being in his arms._ Her smell. God she smells good. I missed that. Those big beautiful eyes that deepen their chestnut colour with her intensity. That smile. What was that famous line about smiling? Oh, yeah. "When you're smiling, when you're smiling, the whole world smiles with you." That's what it is like. You can't help but smile when Ziva is happy._

He stood back up and gave himself a pep talk._ If Ziva doesn't kill you, Abby will. C'mon, don't chicken out now!_ He flicked the switch back up, the elevator sounding back up and opening out to the bullpen. There his team were, discussing the case. They still hadn't figured out what the slime was (Abby's babies were still processing it), nor why it had appeared all over their dead body.

"Well, there were five calls placed to our dead petty officer on the night of the murder, and three were from- Tony. What's wrong?" Ziva stopped briefing Gibbs and turned to Tony, concerned as to why he looked as though he had seen a ghost (of course she could get it right when Tony appeared in trouble!)

He stopped in front of her abruptly and took one last deep breath. If Abby was wrong and she didn't need to hear this, he would die. He glanced wearily at the paperclips on her desk and placed himself between them and her.

"I love you Ziva David. I love your ninjaness, your feistyness, your charisma. Your eyes, your incredible hair, your smile, your body." At that Ziva unfroze slightly. So some part of her Tony was still there. But she couldn't believe he was serious.

"I love everything about you. But most of all, I love your personality. You are the most amazing, strong, powerful, seductive, original woman I have ever met."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

"No, let me get it out boss. These are things I have to say, and have been holding back for too long. Then you can heap slap me into oblivion, I don't care." He turned his attention back to Ziva. "I'm so sorry about interfering with Michael. Maybe I should have left things alone, but I just couldn't. I was jealous, I admit. I wanted you for myself, but ultimately, I just wanted you to be with the one who is right for you. And I believe that is me. I don't even feel it is necessary to mention Jeanne really, she was a mission. Yes, I liked being with her. She was safe, comforting, and warm. But you, you are all those things; you just don't let anyone see it because you are strong where she wasn't. You are intense. Over the past four and a half years, you have become everything to me. I need you. And even if you don't feel the same way, which I'm sure you don't, I will never give up. I will always love you, Ziva David."

And with that he gently leant in, lips touching lips. First he was gentle and soft, giving her chance to recover. But then the fire of passion consumed him, and he could hold back no longer. He pushed his tongue against her lips, yearning for entry. His large warm arms had encircled her entire body, holding her to him. She parted her lips slowly, though still not responding properly. His closed eyes imagined literally sparks flying, and he felt dizzy with too many emotions swirling down on him. Tony remembered what Abby had said, "You do know what a kiss is, right?" She may as well have been serious. Never had he felt like this before, not even with his first kiss in the third grade. (I mean, come one. How could a third grade kiss compare to this?) Having been wrapped up in his rain of emotions, he didn't realise until then that she still wasn't responding. _Uh oh._ He slowly broke away, opening his eyes to meet her own eyes, dark, fuelled with that intensity that he loves.

She looked at him in shock. _Did that just happen? Or was I day dreaming again?_ She glanced at the crowd of onlookers and the anxiously awaiting Tony. _Oh my god! That was real! Oh no... I messed it up. He thinks I don't love him. Better make this good then._

Tony, who didn't realised the information processing in her head, noticed out of the corner of his eye one person; Gibbs.

"OK. Gibbs, I'm ready." He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable head slap.

But it never came.

His attention focussed back onto Ziva as she opened her mouth. His stomach dropped through the floor and he unconsciously moved closer to her desk, placing himself even closer too those paperclips. Maybe he could stop her before her fingers touched one.

Ziva smirked slightly when she noticed this. She began speaking.

"I-


	5. Your Anything

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been competely swamped in Maths study (yuk!). I probably won't post another chapter for 4 days, since I have to whip up a polished new 1500 word creative writing piece for my English exam on Wednesday. But once I've done that, this is next on my list. **

**There will probably be about 2 more chapter, but the next one will be reasonably short. Don't worry, the last chapter will be long, and all the myusteries shall be revealed. The next two will also have more humour, since the last 2 have mainly been romance.**

**Thanks for reading as always!**

* * *

"I-"

Ziva stopped, gazing into Tony's eyes. _Screw it_. She launched herself at him, kissing him deeply, earth shattering with all the sexual tension, and passionately.

Tony's eyes widened in shock. Ziva kissing him? He must be dreaming. No, he was still standing in the bullpen after having confessed his love to Ziva. _No, this can't be real! But it must be!_

Even his thoughts were slurred as he was once again caught up in the fiery passion the two had always shared.

Ziva drew her arms closer around his body, holding him tighter. Their minds were unable to form comprehendible thoughts as their mouths were connected, not fighting for power this time, nor lust, but out of true love.

Abby hummed as she walked out of the elevator, and up to her favourite agents' desks. She was feeling relaxed, having finally worked out what the slime was, and was bursting to tell them. She frowned as she glanced around the room.

Every single person's attention was on the Major Case Response Team assigned workspace.

_What is going on?_ She pushed her way to the front of the people surrounding their desks. There was Tony, firmly attached to Ziva, and Gibbs and McGee looking on. Abby grinned widely. So Tony had taken her advice after all. Leaning back on McGee's desk, she grinned at the two soul mates, having finally realised it, only years after everybody else!

The slime could wait.

Ziva was finally able to regain some part of her conscious mind, which was telling her to break away, and finish what she started. Slowly and grudgingly, she listened to it.

She gently pulled away from Tony's luscious lips, and began to speak once again.

"I love you Anthony DiNozzo. I love your eyes, your smile, and your sense of humour." Tony's lips formed that incredible smile she always craved, not the "DiNozzo flirting" but the real, honest one. "I love everything about you. But you are so much more than that famous personality. You are kind, brave, loyal, dedicated, passionate, and true to yourself. And I love that above everything else. Michael... I didn't really love him. I felt safe, because I have known him since I was a child. I was afraid to admit I love you because I believed you didn't want me. After Somalia-" She broke off, having touched on a subject she hadn't intended to. But she plunged on anyway, even stronger.

"After Somalia, I realised you cared, but it wasn't enough to convince me to tell you what I feel. I just wanted to be your annything. Something. I never in my wildest drems believed that this could happen, I just wanted to be _anything _to you. But I am stronger now. Because I know I have you. I love you Anthony DiNozzo, and I feel it is impossible for me to stop."

With that, she shyly lifted her eyes to look at him full on. Feeling braver, she stepped even closer to him, nose touching nose. Just before their lips met once more Tony whispered in her ear, "Good, because I will always love you."

Their lips touched once more, this time gently and slowly, savouring the moment. Ziva ran her hands through his soft chestnut hair as she once again became dizzy from the passionate kiss. Ziva decided she didn't care if she had to stay in the bullpen for eternity; she wanted to stay like this forever.

She protested as Tony broke away again. But he was staring over her shoulder, wincing. Ziva turned around. Her eyes fell on one person: Gibbs.

Ziva's eyes widened as he moved slowly towards them with a stern expression on his face.

_Please don't hurt us too badly!_ Tony looked almost scared, but protectively stepped in front of Ziva, shielding her from Gibbs' wrath.

Ziva smiled inwardly at the motion; but all she could think about in the meantime was Gibbs._ Please, please don't split us up or headslap us, or kill us. Please!_

Gibbs strode towards them, thinking pensively about his next move. He stopped centimetres away from the pair and took a deep breath.


	6. Listen To Your Heart

**Well, I managed to whip up my exam story in 2 hours, so I had some free time. Here is the second last chapter. This one is a little cliched, butt I just thought it worked so well!**

**Once more, thank you for the reviews and alerts! Oh, and I still do not own NCIS, no matter how hard I close my eyes and wish.**

* * *

"Finally."

"What?" Tony and Ziva stared in shock.

"I said, finally. Can't you hear?"

The gruff response triggered some relief from the pair, but they were still frozen to the spot in astonishment.

"B... Boss?"

That's when the headslap came. "For not listening."

"Thank you boss."

"For almost five years I've had to sit here in silence, while you two played grabass. It's only about time!" Another heapslap ensured as Gibbs became frustrated with them all over again.

"OK! Pay up!"

Groans came from the entire bullpen, from their co workers who had betted that they would never work it out. Gibbs held out his hands. "C'mon. I think pretty much everyone in here betted at least $10!"

Abby also worked her way around the room. "I told you! _I told you!_" she squealed. Once she made it back around, she smothered them both in a hug. She whispered to Ziva. "I guess your plan isn't really necessary."

"I guess not." Ziva forgot to whisper.

"Huh?" Tony pulled away from the three way hug.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She smiled sweetly, hoping it would help him forget about it. It worked as he smothered her in another hug.

"Alright, alright. Nothing to see here. Get back to work." Vance looked annoyed as he walked towards the group. Abby's smile disappeared. She swiftly walked back to the elevator, glancing over her shoulder as she left.

"Director?" Tony petrified look returned. And he had been worried about Gibbs. _Why didn't you think of Vance's reaction?_ He admonished himself.

"DiNozzo. David. Gibbs." He greeted them.

"Please don't send Ziva or me away!" The image of a ship still haunted his worst nightmares.

The annoyed Vance's lips twitched. Gibbs gave him "the look."

"Fine, fine. Gibbs, have it your way."

"So... we can stay?" Tony instinctively placed his hand within Ziva's.

Vance didn't answer, only pulled out a twenty, handed it to Gibbs, and walked away.

"Congratulations, by the way. I didn't think it would happen." He climbed the stairs and closed the door to his office.

"Did that just happen?" Ziva asked.

"Yup." Gibbs sat down and beckoned to Tony. "By the way, DiNozzo." he said in a softer voice. "I see Jenny in Ziva, and me in you. Don't make my mistake."

Tony's eyes widened. "So there _was_ something between you?"

"There could have been. Don't let Ziva go, OK?" Tony nodded seriously; it wasn't like Gibbs to open up like this.

He sat down and promptly started working. Then a though occurred to him. "Boss. May I go see Abby?"

"Sure DiNozzo. Get the results of that slime, will you?"

Tony nodded as he strode to the elevator. He turned back. "Hey Ziva?" She looked up from analysing the five calls on her list. "What were you doing this morning? I've ruled out sleeping with a guy. So that leaves murder or martial arts, right?"

She only rolled her eyes and smiled.

_Fine. _He thought. _If you won't tell me, Abby will._


	7. Not Always A Fighter

**Hi! Sorry this took me so long. I've had exams. Yes, I know, once again blaming it on the schoolwork. But it's over now!**

**I have a couple of ideas for one shots, and another long story I might start in a week or two.**

**But until then, enjoy the last chapter of Not Always a Fighter, and hopefully you will work out why I named it that. Thank you sososososo much for all the feedback, it means more than you can imagine.**

* * *

"Tony!" Ziva laughed a couple of days later. "This is ridiculous! I am NOT putting your tie over my eyes! Forget it!"

"..." Puppy dog eyes always work.

"Fine." She huffed as she tied the silky fabric around her head. "Where are we going anyway?"

"That's the whole point of the blindfold, sweetcheeks." He smiled. "And I saw that." He added on.

"What?" He couldn't have seen her eyes roll.

"Nothing, nothing." Tony didn't want to tell her how predictable she was. This was their first real date, and he didn't want to screw it up before it had even begun. Abby had been right; the perfect first date. He just wished Ziva would tell him herself; he liked the idea. _OK. Fine. Let's try once more. _

He slipped his arm instinctively around her waist and gently guided the blindfolded woman towards their destination.

"Tony. Seriously. If you had to blind me, why couldn't you have told me not to wear heels?"

"You look perfect. How about I take your mind off falling over?"

"I'm listening..."

"What were you doing so early in the morning?" He grinned slyly.

"Give it a rest Tony. I will tell you another time." She avoided answering again as they moved up a flight of stairs.

"Alright. Well, we are here anyway. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not just yet, my ninja." He placed a hand over hers, guiding the blindfold back into place. "Sit here, I want to say something first. Just so you don't kill me."

"What you're about to see. I- um, I talked to Abby, and we came up with this idea. I haven't been snooping this time, OK?"

"Uh-OK..."

He gently removed her blindfold from her soft wavy hair.

Ziva gasped as Tony's tie was removed from her face and her vision returned. "Oh my..."

They were sitting on soft blood red velvet seats, the walls around them encased in a delicate gold design. They were overlooking a huge stage, with the same blood red coloured curtains draped from the ceiling to the floor. It was the most exquisite theatre she had ever been to.

"It is... incredible! But- what are we doing here?"

A soft, classical tone rung out from huge speakers placed all around the theatre. "Shhh... You will see in a second." Tony grinned. The best part was coming up.

Ziva frowned. She knew this music...

"Tony... Why are we watching _The Nutcracker_? It's a ballet." She frowned.

"You don't like it?"

"No! I love it! I just don't understand why you picked it..."

"Because, beautiful, don't get mad, but Abby told me why you have been coming to work with a new sexy sweaty perfume..."

Ziva's eyes widened in shock. Mortified, she asked, "She. Did?"

"Yes. Please don't kill her. I love her too much. She helped me get my very own ballet dancing ninja."

Ziva blushed. "So... You don't mind?"

"Mind? I love it. Very sexy. Leotards. RRRrrrr..."

With that Ziva allowed herself a shy smile and leant in to kiss Tony, something that had felt as natural as breathing from the first real kiss in bullpen. "Thank you."

Tony grinned in response. "I knew you would love it. And besides, you don't always have to be a fighter Ziva. I like the ballet side, the emotional side. Because I love you. All of you."

They both settled back as a slim pointe dancer waltzed onto the large, well lit stage. Ziva's eyes shined as she watched the graceful dancers tell the story with their whole body. Tony smiled. This was the perfect idea. Ziva was thrilled and he was actually enjoying it, not that he would admit it to anyone else.

For the first time in both their lives, they were genuinely, completely happy and in love. And for once, they felt like they belong exactly where they are.


End file.
